


Bang Bang

by DistantSkied



Series: Badlands [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, DJ Otabek Altin, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Abusive Yuri Plisetsky, F/M, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Model Yuri Plisetsky, Model Yuuri Katsuki, Modeling Agent Victor Nikiforov, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantSkied/pseuds/DistantSkied
Summary: "You should leave." He stated simply watching as hurt became prominent in the Russian's features. He went to protest but Otabek held up his hand and shook his head. "You knew." This earned him a nod of the head before Icy blue became truly cold. They stood like that for a moment before Viktor turned and disappeared down the hall.He returned a few moments later completely dressed in day clothes instead of the cotton sweats he'd slipped on when Yuri had woken him forcing him from Otabek's arms. "He left you." The russian hissed boldly, hand on the door."And Katsuki left you Viktor."Or....In which Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin have had one of the most unhealthy relationships in history, but can't stop coming back to each other no matter how many people around them it hurts. Can they break bad habits or will their love destroy them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**
> 
> Sorry if this is horrible I haven't had it beta'd and it's my first fic in 8ish years. What can I say I was inspired ;) Please feel free to leave feed back and comments!

It was cold, as cold as one would expect during a Russian winter in the early hours of the morning. The wind ripped through the air making blonde hair beat harshly against Yuri Plisetsky's pale face. He stood at the door of his old home fist pressed against the wood for what seemed like hours before he began pounding on the panel. One minute passed, then two, and the sound of shuffling made him look down before swinging his foot at the door with a final thud. "It's 4 o'clock in the morning, this better be good." Spoke on of the few voices Yuri knew by heart as the door cracked open. Green orbs met icy blue and Viktor's eyes widened as he paused his rant. "Yurio?"

The two stood there frozen only the dim light of the forer illuminating them as a scowl twisted on Yuri's face. "What are you doing here Old Man? Where's Beka?!" He glared shoving his finger into Viktor's bare chest the cold digit making the older male wince. Yuri swayed slightly each gesture made Viktor's eyes trace over the smaller males form. His eyes flickered over sallow cheeks before moving down the column of the too slim neck till he reached a prominent collar bone. His fingers twitched to reach out, wanting to pull the dingy leopard sweater tighter around Yuri's shrunk form. Finally he did reach out steadying Yuri were he stood only for his hand to be smacked away. "Fuck you Viktor! Where is he!?"

Yuri watched with ire as Viktor dropped the limb back to his side and gave him one more once over before speaking. "He's sleeping Yuri. He had a show and it only ended a few hours ago... would you like to come in?" The Russian didn't bother to answer as he slipped pass the threshold. Viktor sighed audibly as he shut the door. "I'll make some tea." The words didn't register though, Yuri's vision blurred and this time instead of just a small sway of his body, he collapsed. Pain shot through his side as he fought to open his eyes, his body trembled softly as Viktor knelt next to him. "Yuri!" He gently shook the male by his shoulders before cupping his cheeks as to make Yuri look at him. "Stay with me Yuri, okay? Just stay awake."

He looked up eyes glazed over as he searched Viktor's. "Beka, please Beka..." He didn't hear the shuffle of bare feet coming down the hall, all he could focus on was the ache spreading through his body. He shuttered arms wrapping around himself as he attempted to curl into a ball. "Beka I'm so sorry." Strong arms lifted his light body and he clung to the familiar muscled shoulders as he was moved. 

"It's okay. I'm here Yura." Otabek murmured. Viktor hovered only a few feet away as the blonde was settled onto the couch. Weak hands clung to the Kazakh's shoulders. "Let go Yura, sleep." His voice was harder, holding a stoniness that could only be related to him for those who knew him. Yuri reluctantly let his fingers slip away falling limply to his chest. 

"Don't Leave..."

-*-*-*-

Otabek carded his hands through Yuri's long hair until he was sure the blonde was asleep. His eyes flickered to Viktor before he turned his orbs settling on glassy blue ones. "You should leave." He stated simply watching as hurt became prominent in the Russian's features. He went to protest but Otabek held up his hand and shook his head. "You knew." This earned him a nod of the head before Icy blue became truly cold. They stood like that for a moment before Viktor turned and disappeared down the hall. 

He returned a few moments later completely dressed in day clothes instead of the cotton sweats he'd slipped on when Yuri had woken him forcing him from Otabek's arms. "He left you." The russian hissed boldly, hand on the door. 

"And Katsuki left you Viktor." Dark eyes met blue with challenge, begging Viktor to say he wouldn't do the same if their rolls had been reversed. If it was Viktor's home and Yuuri showed up in the middle of the night after a 2 year disappearance. The clench of Viktor's jaw was all the answer he needed. Adjusting his scarf over his mouth he opened the door. "Just remember how much he hurt you. He won't stop Otabek, he'll keep on using you until nothings left."

Viktor slammed the door behind him and Otabek's eyes drifted to the small form curled up on his couch. Shuddering he finally let the mask down rubbing his hand down over his face until he could pinch the bridge of his nose. His chest ached in a way he'd only experienced when he found the note Yuri had left so long ago, this time though he didn't know if he could survive. Cold skin touched his forearm making him flinch before his eyes met Yuri's fingers and traveled up his arm to his sleeping face. Taking a deep breath he pulled away with all the resolve he had, this time he wouldn't let the little Russian in, he couldn't, not if he wanted keep what was left of himself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just tell me what you need, so you can leave. I'm not doing this again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these take so long .-. I do them on my phone and only have so much patience fighting my keyboards autocorrect. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are my life blood <3

_The first time Otabek remembers seeing Yuri Plisetsky is at his first club gig, something more adult than the parties he'd made his venue at since he was 16. It's not at his mother's Gala 11 years earlier where the little boy of a carter relentlessly teases him and pulls his hair. No he remember a flash of blonde hair twisting through a sea of dancing bodies with movements so fluid he wonders if the boy is human, if he'll get to see him move for real.  He wants to watch him dance to the beat of his own music watch gold locks whip as his body rolls to Otabek's own beat, but only seconds later and the blonde is pressed against the body of a pretty red and The Kazakh had to look away, but he couldn't. Yuri moved like no man should have been allowed._

_Pressing the cushion of his headphone down to his ear his eyes shift ed d to his mixing board, he dropped part if the song into a break before crossfading into the next song. The beat slowed as one of his originals began to pound through the speakers. Violins sung for a couple bars getting faster until the beat dropped. He flipped a couple switches before his eyes looked up again into the crowd instantly his eyes met a whip of blonde hair as Yuri threw himself back. His black crop top rode up his pale skin revealing the plains of his stomach. As the tempo picked up the male didn't slow his skin slicing with sweat, breath coming in tense. Otabek couldn't keep his eyes off, even when green hues met his own._

_The two held each other's gaze until the song ended. Everyone slowed at the falter in transition and Otabek cursed himself, because he didn't mess up, not at this. Eyes snapping away, back down to the mixer to find his barings. He adjusted the sound brought back a beat and began playing another song. His eyes return to the crowd and the last her sees of Yuri is a flash of blond hair disappearing at the back of the crowd. The first time Yuri disappeared on him wasn't enough to warn him just what pain the Russian would bring to his future._

~*~

Otabek didn't sleep after Viktor left. He sat across from Yuri in the furniture the Russian had picked out for them nearly 4 years ago. He watched as Yuri slept, tossing and turning several time, calling out his name as he broke into a cold sweat. Each time the faint whimper of Beta was heard he was tempted to reach out sooth the man, hold him until he slept more peacefully, but this time around protecting his own heart mattered out weighed his need to protect his ex-lover. 

He was lost in thought when Yuri jerked awake sitting up on the sofa with harsh, panting breaths. His dark eyes roamed over the far to skinny blonde. As he took in his surrounding. Nothing had really changing since he'd left last time not even the pictures Yuri had hung across the walls of the 2 of them and their friends. Otabek had never been able to erase anything Yuri had done. Finally Yuri let his green orbs move to meet Otabek's own. "Where's the old man?! Or did you send him home cause you're embarrassed to be fucking him?" Yuri spat challengingly, daring Otabek to tell him he was wrong.

Otabek blinked glancing toward the door where Viktor had stood hours earlier. "Does it matter if I am yuri? You're the one who disappeared for 2 years did you expect me to be faithful, to wait for you?" His normally calm voice is strained with effort to remain as stoic as possible but he can feel anxiety raising in his chest, ache spreading under his sternum and ribs.   "You waited to long Yura, 2 years to long and I'm not playing your games anymore."

"Fuck you! Don't blame me cause you have the emotional range of a fucking carrot, besides _you_ told me to leave!" Taking a shake breath Yuri fingers ran through his knotted hair, pushing it from his face. Otabek's eyes narrowed, remembering the day Yuri left very clearly, he couldn't recall saying anything of the sort.

"Just tell me what you need, so you can leave. I'm not doing this again." 

The Russian blinked his breath coming in more labored, body tense and ready to lash out, but Otabek held his eyes. "I... I don't have anywhere to go. My grandpa, he... Beka..." His eyes began to water tears spilling down his cheeks and ripping onto his leggings. He didnt understand at first watching the little russian fall apart in front of him, not until his eyes flickered to the familiar gold family ring normally worn by Nikolia Plisetsky. His heart broke. "I don't know what to do now." He admitted hoping that some part of the man understood. It was Otabeks turn then to blink in surprise, his finger twitched and he almost reached across the space in offering to let the lithe form in front of him curl up in his lap. 

"You can stay in the guest room until you figure things out." His tone came out harsher than intended. "But that's it Yuri, after this you leave for good. I don't owe you anything." The words sliced through thin air with a finality that made Yuri wince covering his face with his hands. "And I don't care how bad the withdraws get I don't care if you have to go detox before you come back, but there will be no drugs under this roof, not this time, not even Weed. The first signs and I'll make you go." Yuri nodded rubbing his arm over the bruised track marks littering them under his sweater, watching as Otabeks stood. "Go get more sleep now."

Dragging himself up from the couch he followed slowly behind the Kazakh towards the two bedrooms at the back of the house. Stopping at the first door he let it swing open before he let his eyes drag back to Otabeks. "Goodnight Yura." Was all he heard as Otabeks Disappeared into their old room.


End file.
